Raining Tears
by Naley2006
Summary: What would've happened if Lucas never told anyone about his HCM. Now Peyton has to deal with raising their six year old daughter, Kaitlyn and Haley has to deal with the loss of her best friend, while Brooke just deals with it all. COMPLETED.
1. The Loss

Summary: What would've happened if Lucas never told anyone about his HCM. Now Peyton has to deal with raising their six year old daughter, Kaitlyn and Haley has to deal with the loss of her best friend, while Brooke will have to find her way in the world without the famous Scott boy.

Disclaimer:I own nothing exept Kaitlyn.

Please read this story. Thanks :)

-------------------------------------------------------------

Dear Lucas,

Hey. I was just thinking about you. Sitting here listening to my music wishing you could be here. Kaitlyn misses her father. Sometimes she asks God if she's a good girl, maybe you can come back with us. I don't want to crush the little girl's heart and tell her your not coming back. Sometimes I wish you could. Most nights I cry myself to sleep. Sometimes Kaitlyn hears me and comes over to our room and tells me she misses daddy too. She looks more like you everyday. Dirty blonde hair and Blue eyes. She loves basketball just like you. Brooke brings Kaitlyn out to your grave sometimes. Sorry I haven't visited. It's just to hard. Your mom's having a hard time. God Luke. Why did you leave us. Kaitlyn really needs you, your mom needs you, I need you. I need you to know I love you. I always will. I never let myself need anyone before, but Luke I need you. More than ever.

Peyton Sawyer

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hey. Um this is my second story but the good thing is that I have a bunch of stories written down on paper and some of them are Peyton and Lucas and some are Brooke and Lucas. While others are Nathan and Haley. So I got all you want. If I don't have a story about a couple you like just tell me and I will have a story about them within a week or two. Depending on the couple. So just tell me if you like this story. Read and Reply!


	2. Kaitlyn Harmony Scott

Thanks for the reviews. I really didn't know if I was going to continue this. Please read and review, even if you don't like it. I need to know if you want me to continue. Anyways thoughts and Peyton's memory are in italics. Thanks for reading!

Peyton couldn't stop the tears from falling now. She had just written a letter to a dead person, she couldn't believe it. But it was Brooke's idea that instead of brooding around and not talking to anyone about it that she wrote letters. "Mommy what's wrong?"asked little Kaitlyn. "Nothing,"Peyton told her putting the letter aside and picking up her little girl. Her's and Lucas'. "I miss daddy too,"Kaitlyn tried to comfort her mother. She was only four and a half years old, but she had the maturety of a twelve year old. Kaitlyn just looked at her mother and said,"daddy knows you love him, he knows." Peyton gave Kaitlyn a small hug and tried to cheer up, but as hard as she tried she wasn't cheery, that was Brooke. "Hey sweety how about we go over to uncle Nathan's,"Peyton asked the little girl sitting on her lap. "Yea!"Kaitlyn cheered as she jumped off of Peyton's lap and ran to get her jacket.

Nathan answered the door when Peyton knocked. "Uncle Nathan,"Kaitlyn squealed as Nathan picked her up spinning her around. "Hey my little Katie Lynn.,"Nathan said putting Kaitlyn down. "That's not my name,"Kaitlyn corrected him. All that time Peyton just stood there in the doorway. "Haley's in the bedroom,"Nathan told her then adding,"still." Haley had locked herself in her room ever since Lucas died. _And Brooke thought Peyton was taking it hard. _"You want me to go try and talk to her,"Peyton asked. "You can try but I don't think it's gonna work," Nathan replied.

Peyton walked to the door of the room."Hey Haley it's me,"Peyton said slightly knocking on the door. "Go away,"Is all she heard Haley say. "Haley,"Peyton opened up the door to see Haley with red puffy eyes from crying and tissues lying here and there. "Go away,"Haley repeated,"Brooke and Nathan already tried your wasting your time." "Listen Haley,"Peyton told her shuting the door and sitting on Haley's bed where there were no tissues,"we all miss Lucas I mean god of course you grew up with him but that doesn't mean you miss him more then we do." "I mean your not the one who has to wake up everyday and see his flesh and blood in his daughter,"Peyton continued,"I look at her everyday, Haley, and I see him but you don't see me locked up in a room avoiding the people who care about me." "Listen, Brooke, came up with this idea and I really think it would help,"Peyton explained to her about the letters while she grabbed a pencil and paper from the bedside table,"just try it you'll feel better." With that Peyton walked out of the room leaving Haley behind the door, which was once again shut, looking at the paper in disbelief.

_Peyton wants me to write a letter to Lucas, she needs to get the memo, he's dead, she wants me to write to a dead person. _Haley just picked up the piece of paper. _maybe I should just try it, make them happy god forbid I can't be happy, not without my bestfriend. _Slowly Haley began to write.

**Dear Lucas,**

**Okay so I don't know why I'm writing this I mean your dead and will never get to read it but it was some crazy idea of Brooke's for Peyton, so I'll just do this to make them happy. They deserve it. Why did you leave? God, this is so stupid.**

Haley threw the pencil and paper aside, while tears started falling. She hated Peyton for doing this to her. Making her write this. "Auntie Hawey?"Kaitlyn asked as she walked into the bedroom,"it's okay." She sat on the bed beside Haley. Haley took one look at Kaitlyn and started crying. _God, she looks so much like Lucas. _She didn't want to cry in front of Kaitlyn, but she couldn't help it.

Out in the living room Nathan sat on the couch and Peyton was sitting on the other side of the couch. They had the T.V. on and as soon as they saw what was coming on the news next Nathan shut it off. Since Lucas died, the big shot basketball player's death has been all over the new. _She doesn't have to see that_, Nathan thought looking over at Peyton. She was just staring into space. Thinking. Remembering.

_One night when Peyton and Lucas had just gotten together, they were sitting on the swing in front of Lucas' house. Lucas sat there as Peyton leaned back on him, his arms wrapped around her, his foot gently pushing the swing back and forth. "What's your favorite name?"Peyton asked out of the blue. She counted his fingers one by one. "What do you mean?"Lucas questioned confused. "Well what do you want to name your kid when you get older?" Peyton asked again looking at him._

_"I'v always liked the name Harmony,"Lucas replied. "Really?"Peyton asked,"what for a boy?" "Kayden, how about you?" "For a girl um...Kaitlyn,"Peyton told him,"a boy,Brett." "What brought that up,"Lucas said curiously. "I don't know, Brooke and I used to talk about it all the time,"Peyton told him,"we'd always say we were gonna marry mister Right and have at least one kid and we would pick our favorite name and vow to name our kid that name one day." "Really,"Lucas said surprised that both girls had even thought of having a family,"you know I like the name Kaitlyn too." _

_"Kaitlyn Harmony Scott,"Peyton said looking at Lucas,"she's gonna have blue eyes and blonde hair I like it." "Who said were gonna have any children?"Lucas asked her raising an eyebrow. "Your a Scott,"Peyton told him with a smirk. Lucas smiled and leaned down and kissed Peyton on the cheek._

_**One year later Kaitlyn Harmony Scott was born.**_

"Peyton, Peyton,"Nathan said startling Peyton out of her memory. "Sorry just thinking,"Peyton told him. "About Lucas?"Nathan guessed. "Yea I was just remembering the night we were sittiing on his porch and we came up with Kaitlyn's named,"She told him,"it was almost seven years ago yet I can remember it like it was yesterday." Nathan put his arms around Peyton but she pulled back. "We better get going, Kaitlyn has soccer practice and Brooke's supposed to take her,"Peyton told him standing up,"Kaitlyn." Kaitlyn came out of the hallway holding Haley's hand. "Haley,"Peyton gasped as she went over and gave her a hug. Peyton and Kaitlyn went to the door. Haley bent down to Kaitlyn's height. "Thank you,"Haley whispered to Kaitlyn. She gave her a hug and they went to the car. The last thing they saw was Nathan giving Haley a hug with a smile on his face.

Peyton drove down the road and looked at the clock. 5:45, fifteen minutes until Kaitlyn's soccer practice. She drove a little past the speed limit. She stopped at the red light and when it turned green pulled out while looking back at Kaitlyn and didn't see the car coming straight at her's.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thank you for reading please review!!!!


	3. Memories

Thanks for the reviews. They mean alot.

I don't own One Tree Hill or any of it's character's just Kaitlyn.

Anyways memories, dreams, and thoughts are in italics.

PLEASE review. Good or Bad I like to hear what you think.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

The last thing Peyton heard was the sound of a drunk drivers car crashing into her own. The last thing she remembers thinking is that she would soon be with Lucas and all this would be all over.

Brooke woke up from her nap to the ringing of her cell phone. She picked it up.

Brooke: Hello

Person on the other line: Hello may I speak to Brooke Davis?

Brooke: This is her

Person: This is Doctor.Walls from Tree Hill Community Hospital

Brooke: What's wrong?

Dr.Walls: We have two people in our costudy...Peyton Sawyer and Kaitlyn Scott, they had gotten into a car crash from a drunk driver crashing into the side of the car, and we have to do surgery on Kaitlyn Scott, since her mother is in a coma currently, we have an understanding that you are her godmother.

Brooke: Yea I'll be right there...

Brooke shut off her cell phone and slipped on a pair of pants and a shirt. Then put on her jacket while dialing Haley's number. "This is Haley Scott I'm not home right now so you know what to do." "Dang it," Brooke said as she got in the car and slammed the phone shut, then shoved it into her purse. She put the car in drive and drove off to the hospital. _If I lose Peyton or Kaitlyn. _

As soon as Brooke got to the hospital she signed for Kaitlyn's surgery. She sat down in the waiting room trying to call Haley, while biting her finger nails worrying if Peyton and Kaitlyn were gonna be okay. As soon as the doctor came out she stood up. "Are they okay?" Brooke was now terrified. "Mrs.Sawyer is still in a coma, but Kaitlyn is out of surgery and is in the recovery room,"the doctor told her,"you may go see Mrs.Sawyer but she does not look in the best condition and only if you are family may you see Kaitlyn." "I'm her godmother,"Brooke told him. "Okay Mrs.Sawyer is in room 225 and the recovery room is on the second floor,"the doctor informed her than walked off.

Brooke decided to go to Kaitlyn's room first. She walked in quietly and sat next to the bed ona chair. "No,"Kaitlyn's terrified voice whispered. She was having a bad dream, or memory.

_It was the night Lucas died. Everyone saw it. It was on national T.v. Lucas played for a basketball team. It was right in the middle of the game. By the time the ambulance had gotten there it was too late. Later Peyton found out that he had had HCM, a genetic heart condition, the same heart condition Dan had. Boy was Peyton gonna kill Dan. _

_Later that night Peyton had to tell Kaitlyn. "Where's Daddy he should be home by now he always is?"Kaitlyn asked her other in a worried voice. "Kaitlyn,"Peyton was ready to tell her,"Daddy's not coming home, he's gone." "No, he's not he's just late, he's out celebrating he won,"Kaitlyn asured her,"he's coming home he's just late." Peyton had wished with all her might that what the little girl had just said was true, but it wasn't she knew he was not coming home. "No honey he's gone,"Peyton told her as she watched her little girl's heart crumble,"Daddy died." "No,"Kaitlyn screamed,"No,No,No,NO." Kaitlyn screamed with all her might as she ran down the hallway to her room and slammed the door. Peyton let a few tears fall, but she didn't go and comfort her daughter. When she was a little girl her mother had died. She knew how it felt to just want to be alone._

Haley and Nathan came rushing in the room. Brooke stood up and gave Haley a hug. "God,Brooke I'm so sorry we didn't pick up,"Haley apoligized,"are they okay?" "Kaitlyn just had surgery, but she should be fine and Peyton's in a coma,"Brooke told her and watched the expression on Haley's face worsen. Nathan just stood in the doorway watching. "I'll let you guys stay with Kaitlyn,"Brooke told them,"I'm gonna go see Peyton." As Brooke left, Haley sat down in the chair Brooke was just uccupying and Nathan pulled up another chair beside her.

Brooke walked into Peyton's room and pulled up a chair beside her bed. She had cords from I.V.s and other machines hooked up to her. _God these machines are the only things keeping her alive, she better not leave me, I pulled it together when Lucas died for her, I don't wanna go through that with Haley. _Brooke just sat there, looking at how peaceful Peyton looked, just lying there. "Lucas,"Peyton whispered. Brooke looked shocked, she should've went to get the doctor, but she just let Peyton have her dreams or memories.

_It was two weeks since they had brought Kaitlyn home. They had just graduated high school last month. Peyton was working for a magazine with her art and Lucas was training with a team for basketball. They stayed with Karen, they were just starting out in the world, but Karen understood. They were around two years older than she was when she had Lucas. "She's beautiful,"Lucas stood behind Peyton as they looked into the bassinet that the two week old baby Kaitlyn Harmony Scott,"you know I wouldn't give her up for the world." Peyton just looked at her baby daughter, she was only eighteen, fresh out of high school, but she wouldn't change how this turned out for the world. And everyone knew it. _

Brooke went out of the room for a second to get some coffee. It was almost midnight, but she wouldn't go home. She wouldn't leave them. She spotted Nathan standing by the coffee machine drinking his own cup of coffee. "Nothing like a morning drink in the middle of the night huh,"Brooke said as she poured a cup. "Yea,"Nathan said as he laughed a bit. "Mrs.Davis?"a doctor had walked up to them. "Yea?"Brooke asked with worry. "Kaitlyn Scott has just woken up and can come home tommorrow,"the doctor told them,"I was told to descuss the placement of her until her mother woke up." "Yea um...I'll be right back Nate,"Brooke said to Nathan as she touch his hand with a hopefull gesture. "Okay,"Nathan said sitting down at the nearest table.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thanks for reading. PLEASE review.

Sorry it was so short. I tried to make it longer. hope you liked it!

I'm thinking of adding a baby in this story somehow, i will not tell you, but I could really use suggestions for baby names girls or boys or both. First and Middle. Please this could help. Thanks!


	4. That Scott smile and Keller

Hey Everyone. Thanks for the reviews. Remember the thoughts are in italics. Read and Please review. I could use suggestions on first and middle names for a girl and boy. Please if you got any let me know. I am really out of names right now. I'v used every name I can thinl of for my other stories. Thanks again. There will also be this scene where Peyton is in limbo. Sorry if you don't know what that is. It is in **_bold italic_** print.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

OTH

It was the next day, the day Kaitlyn could go home with Brooke. Peyton hadn't changed, she still layed there, just like a sleeping angel. Brooke walked into Kaitlyn's room where she was waiting. Haley was sitting beside her. Neither said nothing. Haley had told Kaitlyn about her mother. Brooke just took Kaitlyn's hand, thanked Haley, and led her out to the car. At first Kaitlyn was hesitent about getting in a car, but got in anyways. Brooke drove to her house where she had a room prepared for Kaitlyn. Brooke takes the little girl up to her bedroom and put all her clothes away. Unsure when Peyton was going to wake up.

Kaitlyn pulled a worn out teddy bear out. The last thing Haley had packed. Kaitlyn hugged it and let a tear fall. _That's Peyton's old teddy bear._ Brooke pulled the little girl in for a hug. She smoothed the long blonde pigtails out with her hand. "Everything's gonna be alright,"Brooke said calming the little girl. _She had never thought of how Kaitlyn felt. She took care of her mother and then Haley. Now Kaitlyn was about to lose another parent. Brooke hoped she would not end up like Peyton, motherless._ "Can we go see mommy tomorrow?"Kaitlyn asked. "Yea but she's still sleeping,"Brooke replied. "Will she know that I'm there?"the litle girl questioned,"can she hear me." "Yea, she'll hear every word her little girl says,"Brooke reasured her.

"Can I also play with my friend?"Kaitlyn kept asking questions. "And which friend would that be?"Brooke said with curiosity. "Emily,"she replied,"Emily Keller." Brooke nodded her head yes. Then it hit her. _Keller. As in Chris Keller. Wait a second Chris would not have a kid. _"They just moved here,"Kaitlyn continued,"her dad's a musician, he's gonna teach me how to play the keyboard, just like Aunt Haley, he said he knew her and he could teach me to sing like her and maybe we could sing the stars song like Aunt Haley and he did."

Brooke's head was swirling, taking in all that Kaitlyn had just said. C_hris Keller, singing, music, Emily Keller. _Brooke could smell trouble. Once Haley and Nathan found out about Chris they'd go balistic. Peyton wouldn't like it either. "Can I Auntie Brookie pleeeeaaassse,"Kaitlyn begged Brooke, still holding on to her teddy bear. "Fine,"Brooke finally gave in. She couldn't say no to a face like that. Exspecialy when her mother was dying and her father was dead. At least she would have her friend. Even if it was Chris Keller the second.

That night after Brooke had tucked Kaitlyn in her bed and Haley had called to let her know about Peyton, she sat looking at an old photo album. The one from her senior year of high school. On the first page there was one of her and Peyton at some kind of party, the second page Lucas had decorated. It had a picture of him and her. The page was bordered with the two words Pretty Girl. Brooke quickly turned to the next page. She didn't want to brake down crying. Lucas was dead and she just had to exept that. One the third page it had pictures from Haley and Nathan's wedding, with the border Naley: Always and Forever.

The rest of the book was just pictures from events like graduation and parties. Brooke put that book down and opened another one. This one was two years after senior year. Only some pictures of her and Lucas as friends and Nathan and Haley. This one Brooke had been determind to fill with pictures of Kaitlyn's first year of life. It had pictures with Karen and Kaitlyn and Larry and the baby girl. Some were of Lucas, Peyton, and Kaitlyn.

Brooke finally got bored of looking at the pictures so she went to go check on Kaitlyn. She was sleeping with only the gentle beat of her breaths. Beside her laid that old teddy bear. Brooke went back downstairs again and flipped through the channels on the t.v. Nothing. She decided to finally go to bed.

The next morning

Kaitlyn was down in the kitchen when Brooke had finally woken up. "Hey babe,"Brooke said to the little girl that was eating a bowl of corn flakes,"how did you pour cereal without making a mess?" "I had to learn how to get my own food after my dad died and my mom stayed in her room,"Kaitlyn explained to Brooke. "Wow,"Brooke whispered under her breath. "Can we go vivst Emily now, Please?"Kaitlyn made a puppy dog face. The one Brooke couldn't say no to. "Sure,"Brooke couldn't believe she just said that. "Good because I already called and told to meet us in the park,"Kaitlyn smiled the the famous Scott smile.

the hospital

Haley sat beside Peyton's bed. Peyton has been in a coma for three days and Haley was sure she was never come out of it. She couldn't stand to see Kaitlyn left parentless. Losing two people she really loved.

Limbo

**_Peyton was surrounded by a bright light. Suddenly she found herself in a large white room. Pure white. She saw movement. "Lucas?"she asked. "Yea Peyt,"Lucas said as he walked towards her. "Where am I,"Peyton asked worried,"am I...?" "Dead?"Lucas finished,"no, you're in limbo." "What's...?"Peyton began to question. "Limbo?"Lucas again finished her sentance,"it's this place between life and death, a place where you go if your mind can't decide where it wants to go, half of it's saying you want to stay down on Earth with all the people that you love, with our daughter."_**

**_"But the other half is saying you want to give it up,"Lucas continued,"you'd rather have death than deal with that drama down there." "But then why are you here?"Peyton hardly understood what Lucas had just said. I mean here she is with her dead husband. Unbelievable. "I was sent here to convince you to stay down on Earth,"he replied,"Peyton when your mom died how did you feel?" "Horrible, like everyone was just abandoning me,"Peyton hesitently replied. "Well how do you think Kaitlyn would feel?"Lucas continued asking her. "But I could be with you Luke,"Peyton said. "But Kaitlyn would lose her mother just like you did,"Lucas said. Silence followed, Peyton was thinking. Lucas started fading away. "Looks like you made up your mind Peyt,"Lucas said smiling that famous Scott smile,"I love you." "I love you too,"Peyton told him for the last time,"Lucas."_**

Hospital

Nathan came into Peyton's hospital room. He sat beside Haley on the vacant chair. He layed his hand on Haley's and gently squeezed it. "She's gonna be alright Hales,"he asured her. But even he didn't know if that was true.

Tree Hill Park

Brooke walked up to the park with Kaitlyn's hand in hers. Kaitlyn let go of her hand and ran up to a little girl. "Emily,"Kaitlyn screamed gleefully. Brooke looked at the little girl. She had red light brown hair, but it was brown enough, and blue eyes. Not eyes like Lucas's. Not the famous Scott eyes. But eyes like the unfamous Chris Keller. Brooke looked up and sure enough there was that same guy standing right beside Emily and Kaitlyn.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please, again, review. I could also use suggestions for baby first and middle names for both girls and boys. Sorry if this is a short chapter. But they are going to be this short or maybe a little bit longer from now on but this will allow me to get at least a new chapter or two out in a week.


	5. Authors note

Okay so this isn't really important, but I was really wondering if someone could make a One Tree Hill fanfiction based on the song Concrete Angel by Martina Mcbride. I would really love it if you have a little extra time to do this. It can just be a oneshot. But I really love this song and I was going to right one but I couldn't make it just right, that's why I'm asking you. Please if you could I would really love it. I will not put this on another site and say that it is my work. I would and could never do that to anyone. This will be for me to read and anyone else you would like to read it. It would really mean a lot to me. Thank you so much if you can. It would ve so great. Thanks.


	6. The Awakening

Thanks to everyone for reviewing. I got a name for a girl but I could still use a suggestions for names. Please read and review. Sorry about not updating in a while, but please enjoy this chapter.

**Previously:**

Brooke walked up to the park with Kaitlyn's hand in hers. Kaitlyn let go of her hand and ran up to a little girl. "Emily,"Kaitlyn screamed gleefully. Brooke looked at the little girl. She had red light brown hair, but it was brown enough, and blue eyes. Not eyes like Lucas's. Not the famous Scott eyes. But eyes like the unfamous Chris Keller. Brooke looked up and sure enough there was that same guy standing right beside Emily and Kaitlyn.

_Tree Hill Park_

"Well, well, well,"Chris Keller repeated,"Brooke Davis." "Yea I know my name,"Brooke retorted,"what are you doing in Tree Hill." Emily and Kaitlyn ran off and started playing a game of tag. "Looking for some trouble,"Chris replied smiling. Brooke's eyes went wide. "Well that wouldn't surprise me,"she said. "Nah, just lookin' to settle down,"he admitted,"came here for Emily."

"You had a kid?"Brooke said surprised even though she had already known that. "Acually I hadn't even known about her 'til about two minths ago,"Chris told her, then added when he saw the confused look on her face,"her mother just died a few weeks ago, cancer, she wanted Emily to know me so here I am." "Wow,"Brooke said actually starting to feel sorry for him,"sorry." "No need,"Chris told her,"never knew her."

"So Kailtyn yours?"Chris asked Brooke as he looked over at Kaitlyn and Emily getting on the swings. "Auntie Brookie come and push me on the swing,"Kaitlyn called to Brooke.

Brooke got up off the bench and started over to Kaitlyn and Emily. Chris ran up next to Brooke and started walking beside her. "So she's not yours,"Chris guessed. "Right,"Brooke told him. "Then who's?"Chris questioned as they approached the swings.

"Lucas' and Peyton's,"Brooke replied as she started push Kaitlyn on the swing. "Really!"Chris said surprised,"then why did you bring her." "Because her fathers dead and her mothers in a coma,"Brooke told him,"is that all you wanna hear." "I'm sorry Brooke,"Chris said in a sorry voice. "Yea,"Brooke said.

"Time to go Kaitlyn,"Brooke said an hour later. "Okay but Auntie Brookie,"Kaitlyn began to ask,"can Emily spend the night?" "Uhh,"Brooke started. She looked over at Chris. "Sure,"she finished as Chris shook his head yes.

Haley and Nathan were sitting beside Peyton's bed. She was still in a coma. Haley was barely awake and Nathan kept nodding off, but they still stayed there with her. "Lucas,"Peyton whispered barely hearable. Haley suddenly was wide awake, Nathan's head bolted up and his eyes widened. "Should we go get the doctor?"Nathan asked. "Yea I'll do that then I'll go call Brooke.

About five minutes later they were driving down the raod when Brooke's cell phone rang. Brooke picked it up.

**Brooke:Hello**

**Person:Brooke this is Haley**

**Brooke:What's wrong is Peyton okay?**

**Haley:Yea she's awake Nathan's in there with her right now**

**Brooke:Thanks Hales I'll be right there**

Brooke put her cellphone away, checked Emily and Kaitlyn and drove off to the hospital.

When Brooke got there she met Haley in the waiting room. "Brooke thank god your here,"Haley sighed giving Brooke a hug. "Is she okay?"Brooke asked as Haley gave Kaitlyn a hug. "Uh?"Haley asked,"yea of course she's doing great, a little shooken up but great." "Good when can we see her?"Brooke asked. "Anytime you want, she's in the same room as before,"Haley told her,"who's the little girl."

"Oh, sorry,"Brooke apoligized,"this is Emily **Keller**." Brooke made sure she emphizized the word Keller. "Keller,"Haley said shocked. "Yea as in Chris **Keller**, the musician that you went on tour with,"Brooke told her. Haley just stood there in shock. Chris Keller was back in town. "I'll just go see Peyton,"Brooke told Haley, taking Kaitlyn's hand in one hand and Emily's in the other.

When they got there Peyton was sitting up in her bed just staring out the window. "Mommy,"Kaitlyn cheered and ran up to Peyton. Peyton gave her daughter a hug. "Hey sweetie,"Peyton said. "Mommy I missed you,"Kaitlyn told her. "I missed you too babe,"Peyton said to her daughter. Emily sat down on a chair and Brooke sat beside her.

"Hey Peyt,"Brooke said. Peyton looked over. "Hey Brooke, thanks for taking care of Kaitlyn,"Peyton thanked her. "It was nothing,"Brooke told her,"I'm her godmother anyways, your my best friend." "Glad your awake,"Brooke said. "Yea,"Peyton relied. Kaitlyn was now laying beside Peyton on the bed.

"Mommy, do you wanna meet my friend?"Kaitlyn asked her mother. Peyton finally took notice to the fourth person in the room. Kaitlyn jumped of the bed and went over to Emily. "Mommy this is Emily Keller,"upon hearing that last name Peyton stared at Brooke in shock as to ask 'Is this true?'.

Haley sat beside Nathan in the waiting room. "Glad Peyton's awake?"Nathan asked his wife. He smiled. Finally glad to see Haley smiling again. "Yea,"Haley said as her smile faded. She turned to Nathan. "Nathan I have something to tell you,"Haley said as Nathan looked at her curiously,"I'm pregnant." She looked at Nathan waiting for him to reply.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thanks for reading and I hoped you liked this chapter. I will try to update soon. I could still use suggestions for baby names. boy and girls, midle and first. Please review. The more you review, the quicker I will update.


	7. Marriages and Babies

Thanks for the reviews. I skipped about nine months, I am so sorry that I did, but I couldn't think of nothing to fill in the time. The first part is where it left off, then the rest is nine months later. Here is the long awaited chapter. Please enjoy.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

"W-w-what are you sure?"Nathan asked. "I took a test but you know how they are wrong, I mean look what happened to Lucas and Brooke." Haley started to cry. "Hales it's gonna be alright,"Nathan said taking Haley in his arms. "Don't leave me like Lucas did,"Haley whispered,"never leave me." "I won't,"Nathan replied.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Nine Months Later...**_

It has been nine months since Haley had told Nathan that she was having a baby. Nine months since she found out it was true. Peyton had been doing really well. Brooke had made her stay with her until she was positive she was better.

Peyton still is living with Brooke.

Kaitlyn is six years old, but her birthday was only one month away, and couldn't wait until her little cousin was born.

Haley and Peyton were sitting at the rivercourt, just talking. "Haley why didn't you want to find out what your having?"Peyton asked her looking at her stomach which looked like an elephant, so to say. "Well why didn't you and Lucas,"Haley replied.

"Well because he was sooooo sure it was going to be a girl that I decided not to disappoint him when it turned out to be a boy,"Peyton said,"and then we got Kaitlyn, Lucas was so proud, than after he had rubbed it in my face about how I was wrong."

"Wow, that's somethin',"Haley said,"the reason why me and Nathan didn't want to find out was because well we didn't want to take sides, like be disappointed when we found out it was a boy like he wants or a girl like I'm hoping for."

"Really, and what are you gonna name them,"Peyton asked. "Well we have Larissa Riley for a girl and Kayden Brett for a boy." "Those names are nice,"Peyton said as she looked away sadly. "What's wrong Peyton?"Haley asked looking worried. "It's nothing,"Peyton said,"I better get going." Peyton got up from the picnic table. "Peyton, there's something you're not telling me about,"Haley said as she slowly got up,"you can tell me anything you know."

"Well about three years ago when Kaitlyn was three,"Peyton started to say,"I found out I was having a baby." "Peyton,"Haley whispered. "Well Lucas was really excited, we always talked about having another baby after Kaitlyn, but about two months in I started having complications, a few days later they told me the baby had died and they sad I would just have to wait for the miscarrage."

"Why didn't you tell us?"Haley questioned not wanting to push Peyton. They were walking towards Peyton's car now. "Well the miscarrage wasn't long after I had found out, so Lucas and I decided not to tell nobody,"Peyton replied as they finally got to the car.

"But what does that have to do with the names?"Haley asked as Peyton started the car,"I mean you seemed so sad or dissapointed about the names." "It's nothing it's just we had decide on the name Larissa for a girl,"Peyton told her. By now they were halfway to Brooke's house.

"I'm so sorry Peyton I really am,"Haley stated sadly,"what happened to the baby." "Well even though I had only known about her for two months I felt like she was a part of me, so Lucas and I decided to bury her,"Peyton told Haley, relieved to finally get this out in the open,"she's buried right beside Keith in the graveyard on the hill."

"What does the...?"Haley started to ask. "The gravestone say?"Peyton finished for her,"Baby Scott." They rode the rest of the way in silence.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When they had gotten to Brooke's house Kaitlyn bounded outside and ran up to her mother. "MOMMY,"squeeled the seven year old girl. "Hey angel,"Peyton said. She was glad she had chosen to live she loved her little girl and thinking back to the baby she lost she couldn't believe she had wanted to die. She hadn't told anyone about seeing Lucas. They probaly wouldn't believe her.

"Were you good for Aunt Brooke,"Peyton asked her daughter as Kaitlyn shook Haley's hand. This had always been a form of Kaitlyn hugging Haley. No one had told her to, but when Kaitlyn had found out she was going to have a cousin, she didn't want to hurt the baby so she came up with the hand shaking idea instead.

"She was good,"Brooke replied to Peyton's question, walking outside. "Yea mommy I was good, real good, Emily's dad brought her over so we could play they're inside right now,"Kaitlyn rambled,"I gotta go inside now and play with Emmy, see ya Aunt Haley." Kaitlyn ran inside as she waved good bye to Haley. "She's too hyper for her own good,"Haley said,"well I gotta get going, see ya later."

Brooke and Peyton walked inside the house. "Peyton,"Chris said when the two girls walked in. "Chris,"Peyton said. She never really warmed up to Chris, even after him and Brooke started dating. "Miss.Sawyer,"Emily greeted. "Emily how many times do I have to tell you,"Peyton said,"you can call me Peyton." "Okay Miss Peyton,"Emily said bolting upstairs after Kaitlyn.

"Peyton, Chris and I have something to tell you,"Brooke said as Peyton was sitting down. Brooke didn't wait for Peyton to reply,"were getting married." Peyton had just taken a drink of her coke and instantly choked on it.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that night when Kaitlyn was in bed and Emily and Chris were gone, Brooke and Peyton sat down in the living room. Peyton was drawing. Something she hadn't done in a long time. And Brooke was typing on the computer.

Peyton was drawing Lucas. The last time she saw him. She knew if anyone saw this they wouldn;t know what to make of it. So she didn't care who saw it. But she hoped no one would.

"Peyton, Haley had her baby,"Brooke shouted. "Quiet down Brooke,"Peyton told her,"what do you mean?" "Nathan just IMed me he said shejust had them, he had to go home and get some stuff,"Brooke explained. "Wow,"Peyton said putting down her art and went to look what Nathan typed,"Brooke it says she had twins." "What where?"Brooke asked excidetly,"dude she did." Peyton read the rest of the IM.

**TutorHusband23:Hey Brooke, Haley had her babies!**

**Tigger411:Oh my gosh, what did she name them?**

**TutorHusband23:Larissa Riley and Alyssa Peyton Scott**

**Tigger411:Well duh I kinda know that their last name is Scott :)**

**TutorHusband23:Well gotta go, Haley will kill me if I'm gone any longer, say hi to Peyt for me :) **

**TutorHusband23:See ya**

**Tigger411:Bye**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thanks to **_luvtheOC09_** for the name Kayden and Riley. They are greatly appreciated:)

Sorry if it was short or if it was not like you expected. If you couldn't figure out the screen names, TutorHusband23 was Nathan and Tigger411 was Brooke. Please review. Thanks!


	8. The Last Letter

Thanks for the reviews. I decided to put another leter in, and may put more later on. I don't know yet. If anyone has any suggestions feel free to let me know.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dear Lucas,

It's been nine months since I wrote, even though you can't read these letters it feels good to write them.

It's getting worse Lucas.

I told Haley about the baby that I had lost three years ago.

I just miss you so much.

Haley had twins. Both girls. She named them Larissa Riley and Alyssa Peyton.

Larissa weighed 4 lb and 5 onces. She's 17 inches.

Alyssa weighed 5 lb and 1 once. She's 17.5 inches.

Larissa was the smallest one. She has to stay in the hospital a little longer than Alyssa.

When Haley and Nathan held Alyssa than Larissa they thought they were going to break her, she was that small.

They made Brooke their god-mother.

Kaitlyn is happy about Larissa and Alyssa.

She is always with Haley and Nathan helping take care of them.

Your mom's getting better. After a year.

She love's the babies too. I think they are going to get spoiled to death.

Deb is glad to have her first grandchildren. She gave up her pill addiction when you died.

Dan left. He said that he is ashamed that Nathan did not have boys. He said "Who's going to carry on the Scott basketball legend, both you and Lucas are wimps, you both had girls, you both should be ashamed."

Nathan told him that Larissa and Alyssa were the best thing(s) that had ever happened to him and Haley and that I wouldn't be alive today without Kaitlyn.

And you know Luke, that's true.

'Cause without Kaitlyn, I wouldn't have anything of you left. Anything to live for. I love Kaitlyn with all my heart.

Now for something shocking.

Brooke is marrying Chris Keller! That's right, plus Chris Keller has a kid.

Her name is Emily Keller. She is really pretty. I think she must get it after her mother.

Chris never told us who she was.

Skillz and Bevin came back from New York for a vacation. They were glad to see Kaitlyn again.

Bevin just loved the babies.

I think Skillz bought Kaitlyn every peice of candy there is.

After seeing you when I had gone into a coma, I finally decided to live my life.

For the last time it was raining tears. Tonight I cried myself to sleep just thinking.

But I knew that tonight would be the very last time.

The very last time, it would be raining tears.

Love,

Peyton

--------

--------

The next morning Peyton woke up and read her letter over. Then at the very bottom was a note scrolled sloppily, but it was there. She read the very familiar handwriting of Lucas Scott.

_I read every single letter that you and Haley wrote me. I will never leave you. I know that some people come back, but for me, I never left. I will always be with you. I love you._

When she reread the note over, the handwriting was gone. She thought it was just a dream, but she knew that it was really Lucas. And he had kept his promise. He may not be here physically, with Peyton, but he is here in her heart. And she knew that he had never left.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please read and review. I really really need all of your help. I am thinking about ending it here and then writing a sequel to this, when the kids are all grown up, writing it from the kids point of view when they are seventeen. But I need your help. Please tell me if you me to keep writing the story, or make a sequel. Please review.


	9. READ PLEASE

Okay, so this story has been finished, but I onl wanted to let you know to look out for 2 more of my Leyton stories, **_Cookie Dough _**and one other, I will post the story soon, PM me if you woul like to know the summery for either story and the title for the 2nd story. Or if you have any ideas. They a greatly needed. THANKS.


End file.
